fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Julius Wright
Julius Wright is an original character appearing in the Jurassic Park fanfiction Corruption. Before Corruption Six months prior, Julius's brother Matthew came to Isla Sorna in order to kill the superraptor he had created while employed by InGen. Soon after, Matthew sent a distress call and Julius left for the island alone. He searched for his brother for about an hour before finding him alone in a field. Julius approached him, not knowing it was a trap set by the velociraptors. Matthew sacrficed himself so Julius could escape with his life. Corruption Julius first appeared when after receiving a message from Tina Gibson stating that the mission was going ahead a day earlier. Julius, knowing that his partner Harvey David hadn't got the memo, met up with his associate before meeting up with Tina Gibson on the boat to Isla Sorna. Julius drove the Ford Explorer off the boat and drove to the building only to see it had been destroyed. He turned the car around and saw raptors circling the boat. Julius drove the car around shocked Tina when he was able to identify the raptors as dinosaurs. Finally, Harvey was able to get Julius's handgun out of his backpack on the roof, the raptors dispersed and Julius took them to an abandoned laboratory. Julius told them to lay low until it was dark enough to leave. Harvey asked how he knew much about dinosaurs, and Julius revealed that he had been on the island previously to rescue his brother Matthew. He had failed. Harvey and Tina dropped the subject. Later, Harvey brought the subject back after finding Matthew's name on a pillar in the laboratory. Julius revealed the reason why Matthew had come to the island: to kill the superraptor he had created while employed by InGen. He had failed and the superraptor was still loose. Finally, Julius deemed it dark enough to leave, but decided to check the backpacks to make sure they only brought the essentials. Tina protested the searching of her bag because she knew that if Julius saw the week’s work of food inside, it would have revealed her original intention to abandon the mercenaries. Still, Julius opened the bag and decided to leave Tina to fend for herself. Julius took Harvey down a path until they spotted a shed. After shooting of the lock, Julius and Harvey took a number of rifles off the rack and forced Harvey to walk a motorcycle. The two mercenaries continued down the path as Harvey continued to ask questions about Matthew. Julius wouldn't say anything else. Julius then pulled Harvey into a group of trees as a group of raptors passed by. Julius theorized that they were hunting bigger prey. Julius and Harvey followed the raptors to the charter plane and carefully hid in the trees before firing their rifles at the dinosaurs, saving Kevin Davenport's life. Julius made sure that Kevin and the others were okay before taking the motorcycle and following the raptors. Julius mounted the rifle on the handlebars until he realized he had lost the raptor's trail. Julius stopped and tried to find the trail again. He was ambushed from behind before he could react. Julius held the rifle in front of his face and the raptor attempted to bite through it. Julius managed to kick the raptor off of him to see another raptor guarding the motorcycle. Julius managed to take one end of the snapped gun and shove it in the raptor's mouth before running off. Julius seemingly lost the raptors and hid inside a bungalow. Julius quickly realized it was the bungalow that his brother stayed in while living on the island. Julius reminisced about the day that Matthew left for work on the island before being ambushed again by the raptors. Julius took the picture of him and his brother off the counter before being killed by the raptors. Appearances Corruption Trivia *One of the few characters who remained unchanged between drafts Wright, Julius Wright, Julius Wright, Julius Wright, Julius Category:Fan Fiction